Night 3
FNAW1 = Night 3 is the third night in Five Nights at Wario's, and the first night where Peach starts to move (if she rarely moving on Night 2 isn't counted). This night becomes much more difficult than the previous nights as Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi move faster on this night, Peach may also appear, so the player must prepare for this new enemy on night 3. Strategy At this point the player should only listen for the audio cues. Check both hall lights for Wario and Waluigi on the left, and Luigi and Peach on the right. Since there is a possibility for them to appear, The player may also check the Monitor breifly to know where they are, The player should also use the hall lights and when they hear the audio cue for Wario or Waluigi opening the door closest to the office. also check the camera closest to the right door to the office for Luigi and Peach as well. Phone Call "Hello...? Hello, hello? Well look at that, your third night. You've done a good job. You managed to save the power great, so just keep up the good work you've done. Um... there is something that maybe I should mention... The stories around the things that happened seven years ago... Well, they are, in fact, um, true... Well nobody knows really what happened, but what we know is that, on a Monday about seven years ago, Wario and Waluigi went to work and as you probably have heard somewhere, they went missing. They never came back from work and they never come out of the factory... And later the same night Mario and Luigi, they went into the factory to look for them, but the thing is, they never came out either. And people have also mentioned that Mario's Girlfriend or some sort, Peach or something, I dunno if that is the correct name. She went in to look for Mario when he went missing, and apparently she was never found either... And after Peach disappeared, someone came up with the rumor of the factory being cursed or something, and decided to close it off. Um, we have not any clue on what really happened, though some witnesses said that early in the morning that same day, an unknown person went into the factory and... Uhh... Yeah, nobody really knew who that person was or anything, and the weird thing is, he never came out either. We also had a Wario costume in the back room, you know for mascot purposes, and the weird thing, uhh, that costume actually disappeared on that same day. So we don't really know where it is. So, yeah, the factory has a bit of a dark backstory, I guess... But it looks to have a bright future. By the way, have you been... doing something to the machine in the machinery room? We came to work early today, and the machine was turned off, and as far as we know these machines are protected with a code of some sort, that really only the employees, or previous employees know about... you haven't touched the other machines have you? Oh well, it's back on again now, so just hang in there and I will speak to you tomorrow." Trivia *Sitting completely idle will not work this night. Bugs *Sometimes at 3 AM, the game randomly closes. |-| FNAW2 = Night 3 is the third playable night of Five Nights at Wario's 2. This night is harder than the first two nights as Bowser becomes active. Strategy Check the cameras. It is recommended that all cameras are watched because Bowser has a different route. Take care of the Generator and regulary check the Tool Storage. Tips *Don't forget to check the Tool Storage! *The biggest change on this night is Bowser. He is the most active character in the game. He probably won't be on this night, but he will be extremely active by the end of the game, so make sure to start checking the Garden, so you can see if he is close. If that's the case, act as if anyone was is in the hallway and don't charge the generator for too long. Phone Call "Hello? Ah, Welcome back! You remembered to watch the cabinet, right? You didn't see it opening, did you? I'm sure you did fine. Heh, Still no progress on the power, unfortunately. But we'll get an expert tomorrow. So we hope to see some changes. Just hang in there. Remember how I said that we rebuilding this up from the ashes? Well, this building actually caught on fire many years ago. Luckily, no one got hurt, or actually one did! A dragon-like creature, he died in this fire. He was a bad guy, so who knows? He might been the cause of the fire in the first place! He was buried afterwards. Heh, right below your office actually. Kinda cool, huh? And kinda disturbing as well. Afterwards, Wario decided to stop the Food Factory. Either way, just keep going. Uh, remember the generator, yeah? Hide if you need too! Check that cabinet as often as you can too! But I'm sure you will be fine anyway. Talk to you tomorrow." Bugs *Sometimes at 3 AM, the game randomly closes. |-| FNAW3 = Night 3 is the third playable night of Five Nights at Wario's 3. The player has the option of four rooms on this night, but only two will be available depending on the room the player hid in during Night 2. If they hid in the Kitchen, the Living Room 2 or Bedroom may be chosen. If they hid in the Bathroom, the Staircase or Bedroom 2 may be chosen. Living Room 2 If the player hides in Living Room 2, Wario and Waluigi will be active. Wario behaves like he did in Night 1. The player must look away if he appears. If Waluigi appears, they must use the light button in the room. However, usage of the lights will drain its power. It can be recharged by using the generator located in the Laundry. It is recommended to not charge the generator all at once, since Wario might show up in the room and kill you immediately. Tips *The Living Room 2 is not an easy night. You have to be very careful about Wario, since he comes from the left of the room and the fact that the generator is on the left side of the Laundry too. Keep in mind that if Wario is in the room, if you are facing left in the camera, it still counts as eye contact. To pass the night, you will need to be aware of your surroundings. *Wario comes from Living Room 3, then goes to the Staircase before coming from the left side of Living Room 2. As long as you look to your right, he should go away. However, you will need to check the left of the Laundry room to recharge the generator for Waluigi. So be aware of Wario's position before doing so. And you can recharge the generator in multiple attempts to. Just do it quite fast, as you never know if Waluigi is gonna attack soon. *Waluigi starts in the Playroom, then he goes to Bedroom 2 and then the Hallway. If you see him there, look at him frequently. If he leaves the hallway, check the Bedroom 2. If he is not there, flash the light. Phone Call "Hey hey hey, g-good evening, good evening. Um, you still haven't found your way out, have you? *sighs* Remember what I said, sending someone over might make the ghosts... very aggressive. You kinda have to do this on your own. So you're in the old living room tonight, huh? Uh, that room is pretty big, isn't it? If I remember right, the door on your '''left hand side' is very close to you and easily accessible for anything or any one... Remember what I told you two days ago, should anyone peek in from the sides, quickly look away, and do not look at your camera until they're gone. The room you see in front of you should... Wait, what? You say the light in there is gone? Uh, that's bad. Um *stutters* the power is probably very unstable. Oh alright, alright. Um, so if you need to check something in there, try pressing the light switch. The light you get is probably not gonna last for long, but it will be enough to make any ghosts who might be standing in there go away. I'm guessing you then must go to the laundry room to charge it back up in the fuse box. But, you should be able to do that via the little pad you're holding. Look, promise me that you'll be careful, yeah? B-but hey, eh guess what I found on my way to work? *stutters* A very old looking bit of paper. It-it looked to be a recipe for a special hamburger or something. *stutters* I don't know. It was just lying on the ground. It's weird what you can stumble across, eh? Um, anyways uh... good night."'' Bedroom If the player hides in the Bedroom, Waluigi and Luigi will be active. The Monitor has unlimited power when the player hides here. The room is very dark and only has a lamp to light the room, which can be turned on and off by the player. The lamp should be turned on only if Waluigi or Luigi is standing behind the curtain. Unlike the Monitor, it has limited power which cannot be charged. If you see Luigi or Waluigi's shadows, wait for them to walk away. Tips *The Bedroom is by far the easiest night in the game after Night 1. Why? You have infinite time to check the cameras. So stay in the camera as often as possible, except for when you need to check the lamp. You will only need to watch carefully. *Waluigi comes from the Living Room, then he goes to the Laundry (where he can quickly move to scare you sometimes) and then to the Hallway. If he leaves this last room, check the lamp. *Luigi comes from the Bathroom, then goes to the Kitchen before going to the Living Room 2 (where he can float). If he leaves the Living Room 2, check the lamp. Phone Call "Hey-hey, good evening! It's uh Max here again. Hey, listen up cause I've found some, like, crazy information today. The ones who used to live in the house you're in right now were the McRoy family. Though, that was a very long time ago. There was one child, and Mr. and Mrs. McRoy. Although, it's not really a familiar name to me... McRoy... McRoy... nah, it just don't ring any bells with me. Anyway, you're in the bedroom right? Well, then I'm sure you found a place to '''charge your pad'. You have? Great. Okay, tonight you won't need to worry about the power on your pad, so you can just look at the cameras for as long as you like. Myself and a few others who were in that house a few years back, out of curiosity as you do, and I remember that there was one outlet in that room. Though, see if anything happens to the camera system... Previous workers who have used the same pad have complained about some glitches happening to the screen when a charger is plugged in, like the screen flipping upside down and all kinds of crazy stuff. But, if you've plugged in a charger, then that must mean you've unplugged the lamp behind the curtain, right? Oh, okay. Umm... well the lamp does go on battery power too, so it will still work. But as you know, batteries don't last forever. Keep switching it on and off every now and then, and if someone is standing there than just keep the light on until they go away, yeah? But remember, save as much battery of the lamp as you can... That bedroom though... I'm guessing it was the child of the family who slept in there... Oh, uh sorry. Heh... Good night."'' Staircase If the player hides in the Staircase, Wario and Ashley will be active. When Wario appears in Living Room 2, the player must stare at him as long as possible. The player must cover their eyes if Ashley's shadow is seen. The room is so dark that the only thing the characters can see is the player's eyes. Phone Guy explains that, if the player's eyes are covered, then it will take longer for the characters to adjust to the dark. Tips *This room is not so bad. Keep the camera at the Living Room 2 for the night. If Wario is there, look at him until he goes away. You will need to be strategic to pass the night. *Wario comes from the Bathroom, before going to the Kitchen and then the Living Room 2. Look at him when he is in that last room. *Ashley is a bit more dangerous due to being unpredictable, since you will keep the camera on Living Room 2. She comes from the Playroom, then goes to the Hallway before showing her shadow on the top of the stairs. Cover your eyes with your hands to make her go away. Phone Call "Hi! H-hi again! Umm...... I thought about calling you a little bit earlier, but you see I got caught up in this '''news report'. The police are looking for a man who has gone missing, possibly a criminal! His name was Richard... Richard....Richard...um Richard something-or-other I think. Pretty weird, 'cause they interviewed some of his friends, and, you know they all described him as a pretty friendly guy. Anyway, never mind. So, you're standing at the top of the stairs? Well... that's both good and bad at the same time. You're standing in the dark corner, right? Okay. Anyone who comes in from the second floor should only be able to see your face, or more precisely your eyes. So, if you see a shadow from the door-light on the floor there, quickly cover your eyes with your hands. Though the longer you cover your eyes, the longer it takes for your eyes to get used to the dark again. Keep that in mind. But then there's the first floor. They can see you more clearly from there. You must watch the cameras to see if anyone is coming for you. The room closest to the stairs in the first floor is the umm... the-the the old living room, I think. So, if you see someone in the Living Room, keep watching them on the camera for as long as you can. They will know that you're watching, and they should eventually go away. So remember, if you see someone in that room, stare at them through the camera! Because if you don't look at them long enough, they will probably rush through the door, up the stairs and... do something to you... Have you got it? Good. Okay-okay, I'll-I'll-I'll I'll talk to you later."'' Bedroom 2 The hallucinations of DK appear here, because of the side affects of the pills that were used in the Bathroom in Night 2, explained by the phone guy. The player can create static noises in this room. To keep Wario away, click on him very fast on the camera, as static noises scare the spirits. However, be sure to have enough energy for your cameras beforehand, otherwise you might not have enough time to repel Wario, or DK might appear in your room, leaving you vulnerable. Tips *This room is not so easy. You have to keep Wario away while avoiding DK. This may prove challenging. The player will need to be persistent. *Wario is very very active on this night, since he is the only one that is able to kill the player. The player will need almost all of the Monitor's power to keep tapping him to make him go away. The problem is that he needs to be tapped on so many times that he might still go forward. The number of times needed to send Wario back is never mentioned, and it may be a random number every time. His route is the Kitchen, Living Room 2 and Hallway before entering Bedroom 2 from the right side. If Wario gets to your room, death is inevitable as there is no way to scare him out. So, start the night by checking the Kitchen and tap Wario as fast as you can, but remember: keep enough batteries for DK. *DK is not too bad, but he can still ruin your night. Avoid staying on the camera that he is in, and keep some battery to lift up the Monitor if he is in the room when you close it. If you fail to lift up the monitor when he is in the room, then he will jumpscare you and leave, making you scream and make noise, attracting Wario to the room. Phone call "Hello hello! Hi-hi, this is Max. I'm-i'm just checking to see how you're doing. So, how did it go last night? You didn't feel sick or anything after eating those pills, did you? *subtle laughing* Huh? Did you take the very strong medicine? Oh boy... well um... I was the one who told you to do so! So, um... the thing is the side effects from those strong medicines don't come straight away. This means you might experience them tonight. Eh, the most common side effect is 'hallucination'. You might think you see a normally friendly face that you've seen before, but since you're currently in this frightening situation you might see it as something truly evil. If you see something strange on a camera, quickly switch to another camera or pull it down. If you see a hallucination in the room though, you should then pull your pad up again. You just want to look away quickly before your mind tricks you '''completely.' Now, in this bedroom you have a neat tool. This is probably where the parents slept and they wanted to control the whole house. Do you see the cable on the ground that leads into the wall? Have you plugged it into your pad? Good... now you can make static noises play in the room you're looking at by simply touching your pad. If you see some familliar ghosts, try tapping the screen many times. Hopefully the noise will scare them away because you don't really have anything else to protect yourself with in there. Okay. Good night and stay safe."'' |-| FNAW4 = Night 3 is the third playable night of Five Nights at Wario's 4. Wario and Mario become more active on this night and Luigi becomes active on this night on. Strategy This night introduces Luigi, but he shouldn't be too big of a treat as the player shouldn't stay on a channel for a very long time except to repel Wario. If he appears on your screen, simply switch channel to avoid his attack. Like the nights before, turning off the brightness to repel Wario and going to the Radio Channel to repel Mario is the strategy. The player should always keep a good amount of power from this night on as the remote is going to be used more as the game progresses. Tips * Luigi will only become more problematic in the latter half of the game, where more mechanics are introduced. As Luigi can appear on any channel at any time, it is important that the player remembers that Luigi cannot be repelled by shutting off the display, and just changing the channel will do. This way, the player will not have to panic on later nights. News Flash The problem is growing! *static* World Catastrophe Wor- *static* -trophe! I saw it a-and I saw' Them'! W-We can't do anything abo-*static* 14 People dead! They're everywhere! New ones, New ones keep coming, They a-*static* You have to-just hide when you see them,Get away somehow, change channels, turn off the t.v., Anythi-*static* Very quickly! Darkness doesnt scare these ones, Normal darkness wont work, It won- *static* Work! We're dead we're all *static* over! Bugs *Sometimes at 3 AM, the game randomly closes. |-| FNAW:O = Night 3 is the third night in Five Nights at Wario's: Origins. Wario is more aggressive. Luigi is active only on this night. Phone call "I don't think I will ever understand why you still wanna do this. I mean...are you alright? Were you dropped on your head back when you were a little baby or somethin'? By the way I'm sorry for blaming you yesterday, I...wasn't aware that you only worked at night this first week so...*inhale* Annnyway, i've been been checking out! I came back to work today...and...all of us forgot to...reset the generators. So the power got itself a hard time. I did go back! I turned it on! And guess what? I checked the camera when I got back and something was standing up in the attic. I didn't see it when I passed the room on my way back but it was '''CLEARLY' there on the camera! It was just...standing in the machinery room behind the attic in the window, looking down at me. Like...it seemed to appear after the lights got cut off. I just got this feeling that it would stand more and more up and...stare straight at the camera if I left the power out for longer. I'd be extra careful with the power tonight pal. Keep resetting it as often as you can, and if it runs out, turn it on as quickly as you can and avoid the attic until you know if the creature in there is staring at you or not. Just like...I SAW you yesterday! it only saw this...thing on the camera, not when I actually went to the room itself.I know All of this sounds a bit creepy doesn't it? Oh and one more thing, we've gotten some problems with the camera power too. Yeah, you cannot keep resetting that like the main generator. It's just too hot to touch. If the computer shuts down, Head for the Office and press the red glowing button to turn it on again. You got all that? It sure hope so pal cause...you're gonna need that info...Heh, you're crazy man. You're just straight-up crazy."'' Tips *Luigi is active on this night, so you might want to check him in the Attic. If he is looking straight at you, make sure the power doesn't go out, or he will kill you. *Wario is a little bit more active, but just use the same strategy to avoid him as last night and you shouldn't have any problem. *The only thing that might make the night more difficult is the fact that cameras will start shutting off on this night, as the power can go out and the cameras can abruptly stop working because of an error in the Office. If the cameras stop working, go into the Office as quickly as possible, (make sure you know where Wario is) and press the red button in the right-hand corner to reset the power. *When the power is out the cameras will also go out too! it is impossible to make the cameras restart at The Office! Remember this. Restart them in the main Generator. *The Generator will be even more malfunction from now on because it will go out faster and the cameras power will now move to the Office remember to go back the office in left side(If Wario is in the Attic) *Avoid Wario at all costs because if he moved to his second path while Luigi is moving out, this can trap you as either is likely going to kill the player. *Like Night 5, don't go the attic unless if Luigi is there when the power is out for a long period of time. *Their is an easter egg if you click on the button on the bottom part of the computer that's computer enough times you can see Rosalina!!! Trivia *This is the only night Luigi is active. *This is the last night without the need of the flashlight. Bugs *Sometimes at 3 AM, the game randomly closes. Category:Nights Category:Browse Category:Five Nights at Wario's Category:Five Nights at Wario's 2 Category:Five Nights at Wario's 3 Category:Five Nights at Wario's 4 Category:Five Nights at Wario's: Origins